Death Note After Yagami
by Animeswirl
Summary: Takes place after death of light yagami (kira)...
1. Chapter 1 Succesors

Death Note After Yagami

Chapter 1 Succesors

16 year old Light Rivers son of Nate Rivers also known as Near, and was the son of Sayu Yagami. Light was sitting at the desk doing his homework while a thought suddenly pops up in his mind.

"How did his uncle Light Yagami die?" He thought.

He searched up his uncles name on the computer and found a whole report on home and how he was found to be KIRA who has killed many criminals with a book called the death note. He also found out that a person named L led the investigation. After L died his succesor happened to be N.

"Killing criminals! What the hell is wrong about that!" said Light.

Light believed that his deceased uncle was justice, so he decided to go to his grandma's house where the Yagami family used to live.

"Hey grandma!" Says Light.

"Ohh light what brings you here

today?" Questioned Sachiko Yagami.

" Nothing just bored and hungry" said Light.

" Well since you came you can wait a few minutes until i fix you up a snack!"

The second she turned her back Light ran up the stairs and bolted into his uncles room. He started searching around and couldnt find anything. Light was upset because he thought he could of found decent clues. When he was walking out he tripped on one of the wooden floor boards.

"Owww!" Squeeked light.

When light tripped the floor board opened up a little. Light pryed open the floor board and found a note that said FOR MY SUCCESOR. Beneath the note was a black note book that read death note. Light Rivers touched the death note and the second he touched it he heard a voice.

" Well, well im back to the human world" said an unkown voice.

" A monster!" Screamed light.

" Calm down im not a monster im a shinigami! And my name is Ryuk" said the Shinigami.

" WHAT THE HELL THATS EVEN WORSE!" Screams Light.

" Just read the rules of the stupid notebook!" Says Ryuk.

Light pick up the death note and reads the rules to himself.

The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

"This is a bunch of crap" says light.

" If thats what you think why dont you test it out and see for yourself.

Light takes out his pen and writes the name Sachiko Yagami and puts the cause of death as kitchen fire.

"See shes not dead!"smirks light.

" Thats because you have to wait 40 seconds"smirks Ryuk.

Light stares at his watch... 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40! Right than Light heres a scream and freewzes.

Light quickly gets up puts the notebook in his bag, and jumps out the window.

"Now whats your name?" Questions Ryuk.

"Light Rivers" says light.

"Oh so your named after your uncle. Where are we going?" Asks Ryuk

Light starts to run to the nearest grocery store and could feel tears coming down his eyes.

"Awwwww Lights crying for his grandma" says Ryuk.

"Im not crying for her im crying so I can make this world justice" says light.

"Now than where are the apples" says Ryuk smiling


	2. Chapter 2 News

Death Note After Yagami

Chapter 2- News

"Mom i am home!"says Light Rivers as he walks through the door.

"Ohh Light where you I was so bored" questions his 14 year old sister Misa Rivers.

"Just went to the grocery store " says light.

Light puts down the groceries and heads upstairs towards his room to find his dad Nate Rivers sitting on the carpet.

" Ummmm dad what you doing?"asks Light worriedly.

"Light do you know what I do for a living?"asks Nate.

"Ya your an engineer" says light.

"Correct" he says and walks down stairs.

Nate knew he wasnt an engineer he was a detective he was the successor of L he was N. But only Nate and his subordinates knew this. Nate the one who stopped Kira.

Light opened his door and walked into his room. He was looking for a hiding place to hide his death note.

"Ryuk where did Light Yagami hide his death note" asks Light.

"Its hard to explain that kids smart" says Ryuk.

"Thanks for the info" sighs Light.

Light decides to put the death note under his matress.

"NOOOOOO" screams someone.

"That sounded like mom" thought light.

Light rushed out of his room and sprinted down the stairs. He saw there 80'' flat screen tv on.

He saw tears rushing down his mom and sisters eyes and saw his dad sitting in the corner.

"Whats wrong?"asks Light pretending to be worried.

"Light... your grandmother died in a kitchen fire" says Nate depressed.

Light felt tears coming down his eyes he was sad for his grandmothers loss but he was happy for reciving the death note.

...3 days later

"Ryuk i am going to start writing names in the book" says Light.

"Do as you please im bored... and im craving for apples!"says Ryuk.

Light turns on his computer and starts looking through names of criminals who live in America.

"Why America?"questions Ryuk.

" You see Ryuk if i write names of criminals who live in Japan they will mosy likely believe I live in Japan. But if i keep on writing peoples names in America it gives them a false idea of where i live" says light.

"Smart" says Ryuk.

"Ok i have wrotten down 5 names" says Light.

"And there is no specific cause of death which means they die of a heart attack"says Ryuk.

Light gets up and puts the notebook under his matress and heads down stairs.

"Good night everyone" says Light.

"How are you your grades?"asks his dad.

"All A's" says light.

"Wooow your so smart. I have all C's" said Misa.

"Light reminds me of my brother, and Misa reminds me of myself" thought his mother Sayu.

It was a bright Saturday morning and heads downstairs.

"5 criminals from the USA have died of heart attacks this is Japantv with your news"

"Oh no can it be" says Nate.

"What dad?"asks Light

"Hes back...kira is back!"screams Nate.


End file.
